(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an illuminating device, an image reading apparatus, and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
In general, in an image reading apparatus, an image carrier on which an image is drawn is irradiated with light beams from an illuminating device, light beams that are reflected are received by a light receiving element, and the received light beams are converted into electrical signals, thereby reading the image that is drawn on the image carrier. As a reading method, various methods are known. In one method among the methods, the image carrier is illuminated by the illuminating device in one direction, an image is read in the one direction that is illuminated, and reading is repeated while relatively moving the image carrier and an illuminating and reading region, thereby reading a two-dimensional image. In this case, the illuminating device performs illumination in a linear shape.